Itsumo Soba Ni Always By Your Side
by Fox's Rose
Summary: Makoto and Takashi have a day to themselves, away from the eyes of the Host Club. Songfic. Doesn't relate to Ordinary to a Fault. Hints to some things that will happen though. Takashi/Makoto Oc


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the anime . This is also my first songfic. So please enjoy, and let me know what you think ^_^ Oh, and this has no relation to Ordinary to a Fault, even though it is the same pairing as my story :P **

**Itsumo Soba Ni (Always by Your Side)**

_Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo (Without saying anything, I'm right by your side)_

_Donna toki mo (At anytime)_

_Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo (Gently tell me your sad thoughts)_

_Kiiteru kara (Because I'm listening)_

I was walking through the park one morning, just thinking about the day ahead. I was going to Takashi's later on, he said that he was going to pick me up for a surprise. When I asked him what it was, he had just smiled at me, and ruffled my hair lightly. That day I was wearing, despite my attempt of escape, an olive green skirt that came down to my calves and a lilac coloured tank top. My purse hung on my shoulder, its thin stings crossing my chest, and laying against my hip.

I stopped walking for a moment, feeling the breeze caress my skin lightly, and closed my eyes with a smile. It was then, that I felt a pair of eyes on me from the side. Turning, I opened my eyes and saw him. Leaning casually against a tree wearing a black tank with a vest over top, loose black pants and sandals, he looked like a celebrity. I watched as the wind played with his short black hair while he relaxed, his eyes trained on my figure as I raised up a hand giving him a smile and a wave.

_Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete (If my inability to express things well)_

_Shimau no nara (Troubles you)_

_Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo (Then close your eyes and gently entrust me)_

_Dakishimeru kara (Because I'll embrace you)_

Making my way over to him, I noticed that he was wearing sunglasses, which he soon propped onto his head. I laughed softly to myself, wondering how lucky I could have been to have met such a wonderful guy. Once I was close enough to him, I saw his smile, and felt my heart flutter as he gently pushed himself off the tree.

"Ohayou Taka-kun." I greeted as we stood in front of another. He smiled at that, his eyes softening as his dark brown grey met my forest green ones. "Ohayou Makoto-chan." He said softly, and we embraced. I don't know when I had become addicted to his hugs, maybe it was when I had broken down in front of him that night out at the beach, or maybe it was when I had given him his birthday present, and had asked if he was alright with it. I didn't really care when it had happened, I'm just glad it did. He held me securely against him in a gentle hold, almost as if I was the most precious piece of glass in the world any other hold would have shattered me.

Resting my head on his chest, I felt him gently lay his head on top of mine, feeling him relax as he rested us against the tree behind him. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, and the closeness that we could never get at school. When we broke a part, both of our faces were slightly warm in colour.

_Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima (Within the passing seasons, now)_

_Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa (There is one certain thing inside of my chest)_

Takashi ran a hand through his hair a bit, as I hid my laughter behind my hand. I knew how shy we both were about showing such affections to each other was something we both weren't use to, but through the passing year, it started to seem to become a little more natural as the seasons passed.

Taking Takashi's offered arm, he led me down the familiar path to his home. The fountains were running down, bringing light to the beautiful large garden. I smiled a bit more at the familiar scene, remembering it from when I was younger. It had always been beautiful during the spring with the cherry blossoms that surrounded the area.

_Anata o mamoru tame nara (If it's to protect you)_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai (Then I won't regret a thing)_

_Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara (Because I'll take any pain in your stead)_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo (I'll always be by your side)_

Takashi caught me my waist as I tripped over one of the stairs. Even before I could have fallen, I was already against Takashi's chest. I blinked in surprise, my face burning from embarrassment as Takashi gently brought us to the ground.

"Makoto, are you alright?" He asked as he began to check to make sure I didn't hurt myself. I gently caught his hands in my own, giggling lightly as he looked back at me. I smiled gently at him, I could see his worry in his eyes.

Giving his hands a gentle squeeze, I gently ran my fingers over his knuckles lightly. "I'm fine Taka-kun, I promise, I just missed a step." I told him softly, making a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "You caught me before anything could happen." I said quietly, lightly blushing myself now.

Helping me up, we walked inside the house, his time, his arm securely around my shoulders. He had told me before that his family was out for the day, so we had made plans to spend it together. He brought me over to the couch, and gently sat me down as he went into the kitchen, grabbing us both drinks. I curled my feet underneath me as I looked out one of the windows.

_Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to (Because when I learn that)_

_Shitta toki wa (I didn't realize your feelings)_

_Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete (I want to send you)_

_Todoketai kara(Everything that I can do in my power)_

I didn't realize Takashi had come back until I felt him side beside me, gently draping an arm around me as he handed me a cup of tea. I looked up at him with a smile as I thanked him, and took a sip of the tea, relaxing against him, content with this. I knew this was still new with him, like it was with me, but I was content with the little things that we had done so far.

Resting my head against his shoulder, everything just felt natural. We didn't rush things, and let everything take its course. We both had school to worry about, but always made sure that we talked to one another, whether it be in person or through phone. I must have been lost in my thoughts, for I didn't notice Takashi gently running circles around my waist, until I felt him gently caress my hair with his lips.

I looked up at him shyly as he smiled calmly back at me, and just rested his head on top of mine as I placed it back on his shoulder. Taking another sip of my tea, I relaxed with him, we had all day after all, so why waste it? Once I was done my tea, I placed it on the coffee table in front of us, and closed my eyes a bit.

_Itsu date kimi to hohaba awase (I match my pace with you all the time)_

_Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara (Because I have still an unchanging thought now)_

I think we fell asleep on the couch, for when I opened my eyes next, we were both laying on the couch. I was pressed against Takashi's chest, using him as a pillow as he had both of his arms wrapped around me, making sure I wouldn't fall off the couch or anything. I looked at his face as he continued to sleep, he looked adorable. His facial features were relaxed, like he had no care in the world. He had a small smile on his lips, signally that he was happy.

I gently ran my fingers across his face, admiring it as I lightly brushed his hair from his face. He leaned into my hand, shifting a bit, a low sigh escaping his lips. I smiled at that and kept my hand against his face as I felt his arms tighten securely around me a bit more.

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga (So that the warmth of when we embraced)_

_Itsu made no kienai you ni (Won't ever disappear)_

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara (I'll wipe away your spilling tears)_

_Zutto soba iru yo (I'll always be by your side)_

Shifting once more, I watched as Takashi leaned against my hand heavily, his face now having a slight frown on it. I tilted my head a bit at this, wondering what he was dreaming about. But before I could open my mouth, he started talking in his sleep.

"Don't cry Makoto...I won't let anything happen to you..." he whispered. I looked at him in surprise at this. I knew that he cared for me, a little more than as a friend. We were all like a family in the Host Club after all, but something in the way Takashi had said those words, made me think it was even more than that.

I watched as Takashi opened his eyes a bit, watching as they widen a bit, then went back to their warm state as he raised a hand to my face, gently running the back of his fingers across my cheek. "Were you awake long?" he asked me quietly making me shake my head a bit. "Iie, just a few minutes." I told him softly, making him smile and nod his head. "Ah"

_Anata o mamoru tame nara (If it's to protect you)_

_Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai (Then I won't regret a thing)_

_Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara (Because I'll take any pain in your stead)_

_Zutto soba de hohendete (Always smiling by your side)_

We sat up then, and looked out the window. It was almost time for the sun to set. Takashi looked at his watch and picked me up, surprising me. Before I could say anything though, he placed a finger over my lips and just smiled as he walked over to our shoes, gently placing me back on my feet. We put our sandals back on, and he offered me his arm again, which I took, and led me out of the house.

He led me to a park that I had never seen before, and brought me up to a hill that held groves of trees. We were facing west, and I smiled, realizing now what my surprise was. We were going to watch the sunset together from the hill. We were standing under one of the trees, his arm around my waist with mine around his hand our free hands intertwined together.

As the sun started to set, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, and wondered how Takashi had found this spot. I looked up at him, seeing that he was starring down at me, his eyes warm with emotion, and a smiling still placed on his lips.

_Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga (So that the warmth of when we embraced)_

I wrapped my arms around Takashi, hugging him tightly as he returned it without hesitation. Bringing me close to him, we tightened our hold around each other. The warmth of his embrace overflowing and encasing me.

_Itsu made mo kienai you ni (Won't ever disappear)_

I knew that no matter where we were, or how far apart. We would never forget this moment, we would never forget how close we were, or how close we wanted to be. It was like all the air had been taken from my body, as it started to tremble a bit.

_Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara (I'll wipe away your spilling tears)_

I didn't realize I was crying until Takashi brushed his thumb underneath my eyes, wiping them away. I couldn't understand why I was crying, I was so happy at the moment, I didn't want it to end, maybe that was why? I didn't want to grow apart from Takashi, I wanted to grow closer to him.

Tilting my head up, Takashi made me look at him, as his thumb caressed my slightly flushed skin, that was becoming damp with tears.

"_Zutto soba ni iru yo (I'll always be by your side)_" he whispered, lowering his lips to mine, sealing the night with a kiss.


End file.
